1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rocket engines and more particularly to combustor and nozzle coolant systems therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,874, issued May 2, 1995, to C. Limerick for xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Increasing Combustion Chamber Pressure In A High-Pressure Expander Cycle Rocket Enginexe2x80x9d discloses an expander cycle rocket engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,987, issued Apr. 25, 2000, to G. Dressler for xe2x80x9cNon-Propellant Fluid Cooled Spacecraft Rocket Enginexe2x80x9d discloses a coolant system for the combustor and nozzle of a rocket engine.
Various examples of rocket engines can be found in D. Huzel and D. Huang, xe2x80x9cModern Engineering for Design of Liquid-Propellant Rocket Engines,xe2x80x9d Volume 147 of AIAA Series xe2x80x9cProgress in Astronautics and Aeronautics,xe2x80x9d pages 35-36, (1992).